home scary home
by dracodragon101
Summary: Everything in Harry's world has been turned upsidedown. When Harry asks for a peaceful place, and the place where he truely belongs, he finds himself in the arms of his archenemy! AN:I only have chapter 2 up here. If you want to read the rest of the story
1. whoa!

  
DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC ARE 100 J.K. ROWLING'S! I DO NOT OWN THEM, BUT THE STORY IS MINE! ps-thanks for the good review turnout! i got 6 reviews in less that 24 hours! awesome! and I WELCOME FLAMES! ANYONE WHO DOES NOT LIKE MY STYLE, PLEASE REVIEW!

Harry is in his sixth year at Hogwarts, and everyone seems to be acting the same as always; Hermione is still a book worm, and Ron is still just as afraid of spiders as he always was. But something is different to Harry, and he can't figure out what. He knows that when Cho walks past him, he doesn't blush, or giggle, or anything like what he used to. When he walks past the Slytherin corridor, however, he gets a weird feeling, like he's forgetting something. Maybe he'll find out what it is, maybe he won't.

Harry was on his way to the Room of Requirement, when he passed a group of snickering Slytherins.  
"Hey look! Wittle potty boy is going off to cry in the secret room!"  
"Ha ha ha ha! Good one Malfoy!"  
"Shut up Crabbe!"  
"Yessir"  
Harry got that feeling again. "Shove off Malfoy!"  
"Ooooo! Potty's getting angry! What are you gonna do? Huh? Jinx me?"  
"I might!"  
"I doubt that Potter. Because that would mean doing magic, and then you wouldn't be able to play Quidditch! Besides, your wittle Dumbledore would get his panties all in a wad!"  
"Ha ha ha ha"  
"I said shut up Crabbe! And that's saying something Potter, seeing as he's dead!"  
Harry felt himself reddening. He hated to admit it, but Malfoy was right. He wasn't going to do anything to Malfoy. So instead he chose to punch him in the nose. hard.  
crack  
"Argh! By dose! By dose! Youll pay for dis Podder! You bark by words!"  
Harry couldnt help himself. He laughed until tears fell from his eyes.

Upon reaching the wall that held the Room of Requirement, Harry thought about needing a place to relax, and be comforted. The place he truely belonged right now. A door appeared, and Harry quickly stepped into it. After shutting the door behind him, Harry turned around and nearly pissed his pants.  
Surrounding him was a room with a stone floor; beautiful leather sofas and chairs; dimly lighted work areas; and most stiking of all; tapestries of green,silver,and serpents. He realized with a jolt that he was in the Slytherin common room. This fact wasn't what scared Harry. Sitting in an armchair, gazing up at Harry with caring eyes, was a certain gray-eyed Slytherin.  
"Come here Love. You look beat!" 


	2. sweet dreams

CHAPTER 2:

Harry stared at Malfoy, horror struck.  
"M...M...Malfoy"  
Malfoy grinned and nodded. "The one and only! And, Harry"  
Harry was still trying to comprehend the fact that Malfoy had called him 1) Love, and 2) Harry, when Malfoy spoke. He quickly answered "yeah"  
"Look, I'm sorry I teased you back there. I know I was a right git, but if I had passed up any chance to make fun of you, even a couple of dumbasses like Crabbe and Goyle would pick up that something was wierd. Can you forgive me, Love?" Malfoy gave Harry a truely heart-felt puppy dog face.  
Harry, however, backed away towards the door. "Why do you keep calling me 'love"  
Malfoy's face shifted to that of a true Malfoy. "What's the matter, Potter! Haven't you ever met someone who's head-over-heels for you! Why else do you think I would call you 'love'? Why else do you think the bloody Room of Requirement brought you to MY House's common room, and more importantly, to ME! God, Potter! You're supposed to be the perfect little "Golden Boy', but you can't even pick up a hint! Did you think that just because you broke my nose, that I would want to hex you? I went to Madame Pomfry right after you hit me, and it took no more than a few seconds to fix my nose!" Malfoy walked over to Harry, then continued, " Why can't you get it through your thick head that I fancy you!" he softened his tone and said, "I fancy you Harry, and you obviously feel very strongly for me in some way, because the Room brought you to me when you asked for the one place you belonged right now"  
Harry looked at Malfoy in disbelief.  
"How did you know that"  
"The Room asked me for permission to let you enter here, because you asked for the one place you belonged right now, and I said okay. Look, I don't expect you to change your mind about me, because I know it is difficult. You have thought of me as your enemy for over 6 years now, so suddenly liking me would be difficult for anyone. Hell, half of the people I associate myself with don't even like me"  
"Prove it"  
"Prove what, Harry"  
"Prove that you love me. You keep saying that you love me, but all I'v seen are words"  
Malfoy grabbed Harry's lips in his own, and kissed him deeply. Harry nibbled on Draco's lip telling him to give him more. Malfoy slithered his tongue into Harry's mouth, and Harry accepted him gratefully. After several heated moments, Malfoy finally pulled away.  
"Harry, we can't do this here. If another Slytherin came throught here and caught us, well... my father would never let me live it down, and my reputation would be rui"  
" You're bloody reputation! Is that all you care about? Your bloody reputation and arse of a father? Well, If you are going to put your father first, then I am walking out that door and never coming back. Even if I do belong here"  
Malfoy didn't say anything, so Harry's jaw dropped, and he stormed out of the room. Malfoy followed in a quick persuit.  
"Harry, I don't put my father and reputation first, but I am a Malfoy, so they are pretty high on the list. Besides...I've never really cared about anyone but myself, so it's just a little hard to jump into a relationship, okay"  
Harry glared at Malfoy, which caused Malfoy to shove him up against the wall and lean in so close that he could hear his heart beating.  
Harry slumped to the ground just as he heard Malfoy saying something.  
A flash of green light resonated, and Malfoy's body went limp.  
Standing behind Malfoy was his father, Lucious Malfoy.  
Harry screamed, "NO! DRACO! PLEASE GOD NO!" He then turned to Lucious, "YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED THE MAN I LOVE! WHY? WHY DRACO? WHY WOULD YOU KILL YOUR OWN SON"  
Lucious replied calmly," Because he is a bloody fag! I can't afford to have anyone finding out that the son of Lucious Malfoy is gay! It would ruin my reputation! It would ruin everythng I have worked for"  
"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Harry growled, rocking Draco's body in his arms...

Harry jolted up, only to hit his head on something that yelled,"OW"  
Harry was lying on Draco's lap when he hit his own head against Draco's. Draco rubbed his forehead as he asked," Are you o.k. Love? You fainted on me out there, and started mumbling something about 'I'll get you for this'. You weren't talking to me, were you"  
"No"  
"Oh. Okay. Then who were you talking to"  
"You're father. He killed you"  
"No he didn't, I am sitting right here, as we both can see"  
"Yes, and I never want to get up"  
"Why"  
"Because you're squishy"  
"Oh I see...did you hear what I said to you before you passed out"  
"No"  
"I love you Harry. I really do"  
Harry stifled a great yawn, and whispered, "I Love you too...Draco..." 


	3. gasp

The next morning Draco and Harry awoke to the smiling faces of each other. And another face that looked stunned.  
Pansy Parkinson was standing over the two boys, her mouth dropped down so low, that you could almost see the drool coming out of it.  
"What the bloody hell went on in here?!"  
Draco quickly sat up, shoving Harry off of him.  
"Uh...I just...You know...And Harry...And then..."  
"HARRY! YOU'VE TAKEN TO CALLING HIM HARRY NOW? AND WHY THE HELL WAS HE ON TOP OF YOU? AND IN OUR COMMON ROOM! NOW I HAVE TO DISINFECT THE WHOLE OF THE SLYTHERIN DUNGEONS TO GET RID OF ALL THE DISEASES HE HAS BROUGHT IN HERE! LORD KNOWS WHAT THOSE GRYFFINDOR DO IN THEIR SPARE TIME!"  
"Harry has not got any diseases!"  
"Oh, and of course YOU would know!"  
"Well...yeah! I do know!"  
"Only because he's your lover! Of COURSE you would know everything about your lover!"  
"He is not my lover! All we did was fall asleep in the same chair, in each other's arms!"  
Pansy gave Draco a smirk, then grabbed his waist pulling him closer to her.  
"Okay Drakie-poo! Then you won't mind if I do this!" She stuck her hand down his pants, teasing him. Harry looked on in horror, wanting so much to be the one with his hands down Draco's pants. Draco looked at Harry with an apologetic look and mouthed 'I am soo sorry' then moaned. Pansy lost her all-knowing look, and pulled her hand out.  
"Well I guess you really are straight!" And then she stormed out of the dungeons.  
Draco sat down next to Harry and pulled him closer.  
"What do you say we go to the Room of Requirement and ask for somewhere a little more...private?"  
Harry nodded and they walked out the R.o.R. door.

When Harry turned around to ask Draco what type of room he wanted, Draco was nowhere to be seen. With a painfull spark of realization, Harry's mouth dropped in horror. He slumped back against the wall, pulled his knees up to his chest, and started silently crying.  
Draco turned the corner laughing and with a huge grin on his face, intending to make Harry feel terrible, and embarrased. But when he caught sight of the too-thin body rocking back and forth in silent sobs, his laughter faded.  
"Go..A A Ahead M M M Malfoy! L L Laugh at me!"  
Draco looked at the pitifull youth in front of him and sat down next to him.(In this case, "next to him" is actually about a foot away, but to a Malfoy, that's pretty damn close.)  
"I...I'm sorry Po..Harry."  
Harry looked up at Draco."Are you an illusion too?"  
"No"  
"OH...How did you do that?"  
"My father used to do it to me as a kid. Not only did he think it was funny, he thought it toughened me up...I think it can be funny too sometimes."  
"OH YES! IT WAS A BLOODY RIOT FINDING OUT THAT I'M A FAG!"  
"Do you really like me? Like that?" Draco asked softly.  
"Y Yes...I suppose I do. Why?"  
Draco scooted closer to Harry,pulled the weight of the Boy Who Lived onto his lap, and started stroking the hair away from his forehead gently. When he touched the scar, Harry shivered.  
"Sorry." Draco quickly said.  
"'s okay...Your hands are cold."  
"I know. I guess it runs in my family..."  
"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Harry asked as he sat on the floor in front of Draco.  
"Because I know how you feel."  
"Really? What happened?"  
"My father gave me a vision of my mother dying...at the hands of V...The Dark Lord...And I...tried to save her but...I failed. And I showed weakness. A quality not good in a Malfoy. Naturally my father punished me severely."  
Draco's eyes became glazed as he remembered the pain of his past.  
"I am so sorry M..Draco."  
Harry put his hand on Draco's knee to reassure him, but Draco brushed it away and stood up.  
"I don't need your pity! It was a long time ago, and it wasn't important!"  
"I didn't mean to insult you Draco, I just thought-"  
"Yeah? Well you thought wrong!"  
A confused Harry followed the flustered Draco out of the room. As the two boys turned the corner, they were both surprised by who they saw.  
With her Quick Quoted Quill racing down the paper, Rita Skeeter was curled up against the wall, a greedy gleam in her eyes.  
Looking up at the boys glaring at her, she turned into a bug and tried to fly away but Harry quickly caught her in his hand.  
"You are going straight to Hermione!"  
Draco and Harry smiled when the bug appeared to lose a little colour.

The three of them; a Slytherin, a Gryffindor, and a sneaky bug; walked up to Gryffindor tower. Upon reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry glanced nervously at Draco before whispering the password: "TurkeyGiblets"  
The Fat Lady snickered and swung open.  
Hermione rushed up to Harry to give him a polar-bear hug, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Draco.  
"Harry watch out! Malfoy followed you in here! I'll ge-"  
"No Hermione! It's alright. I brought him in here." Harry quickly continued as Hermione tried to interupt. "I also brought you a little Thanksgiving gift! Do you have a jar?"  
Hermione ran upstairs to her room and came back with an empty jam jar and lid.  
"Right. Thanks 'Mione!"  
Harry shoved the bug into the jar and sealed the lid tight, afterwords poking three small holes for air into the top.  
Hermione's eyes widened as she realized who it was.  
"Oh Harry! Where was she? What was she doing? Why is she here? Who was she spying on? How did you catch her? When did-"  
Draco and Harry both shouted,"Hermione!!!"  
She blushed and looked at them, then mumbled,"Sorry"  
"Hermione, we need you to take care of this bug for good, okay?"  
"Of course, Harry! But why is Malfoy-"  
"I'll tell you later. But we have to go. See you later 'Mione!"  
"B-"

Harry was surprised as Draco took his hand and started walking very fast in a direction Harry thought went to the roof.  
"Where are we going?"  
Draco said nothing, but walked even faster. He stopped at a pair of brooms.  
"Get on and stay close to me!"  
Harry had to kick off without getting on properly, just to stay with Draco.  
Harry's confused look got even bigger as they flew towards the Forbidden Forest. Draco swooped in towards the center, and what looked like a closet.  
Upon landing, Harry realized that it was not a closet, but rather a boggart. He also wondered why Draco's biggest fear was a closet, but his thoughts were interupted by the sight of a copy of Draco coming out of the closet. (pun intended)  
Draco took Harry's hand again and pulled him toward a large hole in the ground.  
Harry would have protested to Draco shoveing him down the hole, but his voice couldn't find the words.   
When Harry reached the bottom, his head was hit by Draco's feet as Draco came flying out.  
"Ow! Bloody hell Draco! Watch where you put those things!"  
"This is my secret hideout, but since you now know where it is, I guess it WAS my secret hideout. This is where I go to relax when I can't have any privacy in the dungeons."  
"Ohhhhhhh. Gotcha. Sooo...Why exactly am I here?"  
Draco walked over to Harry and whispered, "Follow me."  
He took Harry's hand,(again) and led him to a backroom that Harry supposed served as the bedroom. A bedroom, Harry saw, that belonged to a man who liked...MEN!  
All around the room on every wall and even the ceiling, there were pictures of men. Naked men. Harry's mouth dropped as his eyes fell on one picture in particular. A nude picture of Draco. 'Well he IS a Malfoy!' he thought.  
Draco caught Harry looking at the picture, and pulled Harry close to him.  
"Would you like to see the real thing?"  
Harry looked into Draco's eyes to see if he was serious, and instantly realized he was when Draco leaned in and placed his lips on Harry's. Harry's eyes fluttered shut as the kiss deepened. Draco's tongue explored Harry's mouth, and his hands explored Harry's body. When his hands reached Harry's pants, Harry moaned and pulled away.  
"I...I'm sorry Draco...I didn't mean to...It's just that I've never...had sex before...not even with a girl..."  
Draco walked over to Harry and locked his arms around Harry's waist. He then pulled Harry over to the bed and laid down, motioning for Harry to do the same. Harry looked at Draco, then the picture of Draco, then Draco's pants before bouncing onto the bed and kissng Draco. Harry un-buttoned Draco's shirt, but before he could go anywhere else, Draco rolled over so that he was on top. Removing Harry's T-Shirt, he kissed Harry's chest, working his way to his neck. He licked Harry's neck, sending shivers through the younger boys' body. The same thing happened when Draco nibbled his earlobe. As Draco kissed Harry again, his hands found Harry's pants and pulled them off, along with his boxers. Harry gasped as Draco's hand slowly started rubbing him. His eyes closed and his body rocked in pleasure as Draco's hand moved steadily faster. Draco sensed Harry's orgasm before Harry did, and stopped. Harry moaned in protest, but quickly stopped when he felt Draco's mouth grab hold of him instead. A sigh of relief came from Harry, followed by cries of passion as Draco sucked him. Finally, Harry felt sweet release, and cried,"ooooooohhhhhhhhhh". His eyes rolled back into his head, and he felt Draco swallow. Draco started sucking again, but Harry pulled him off and told him, "My turn." Harry then took Draco's pants off,(with a little help from Draco) and placed his mouth on Draco's erection. Draco's moans egged Harry on, and he started sucking faster, and harder. When Draco released into Harry's mouth, Harry swallowed. Draco pulled Harry into a kiss, and again rolled over to be on top. He looked at Harry and whispered, "Do you want me to go farther?"  
Harry nodded and started to roll onto his back, but Draco stopped him. Harry nodded to show he was okay with the position, and Draco continued. Harry spread his legs and Draco moved forward to enter him. Harry spread his legs even farther, and gripped him tightly as Draco slowly slid into him. Harry found himself squeezing his legs, pulling Draco farther into him. As Draco rocked back and forth, cries escaped Harry, and Draco kissed him to quiet the sounds a little. Once again, Draco felt Harry coming before Harry did, and started rocking faster and faster until Harry screamed in pure pleasure. Draco, too cried out as he reached the end. The two boys collapsed in exhaustion, and before falling asleep in each others arms, whispered to each other, "Happy Thanksgiving."


	4. what's that?

Harry woke up and rolled over to face Draco. To his surprise, gray eyes were looking back at him. He smiled and leaned in to kiss his forehead. Draco got up and went into the kitchen. Harry pulled him back into bed and climbed ontop of him. "Where do you think you're going?"  
"Breakfast, what else?"  
"sure. you say breakfast now, but just wait. soon it will be other things..."  
"you can come, if you like."  
"no. I would rather get dressed. I don't want to miss classes"  
"nerd!"  
Harry flustered indignantly, and Draco laughed.  
Then they both got their clothes on and left. 

As they climbed out of the hole, Harry noticed something unusual.  
"Draco, what is that?" Harry pointed to a space between the trees.  
"Where?"  
"There. See it?"  
"yeah"  
"what is it?"  
"I don't...wait! OH GOD! Duck Harry!"  
he ducked, but Draco didn't duck fast enough. For the third time in his life, Harry was facing the death of a loved one. The flash of green light had barely died out before Harry saw the light in Draco's eyes die.   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
As he mounted the broom, he gathered Draco in his arms and shot off as many different curses he could think of, even inventing a few.

A/N----- I know this was a very short chappie, and it is rather dissappointing, but I didn't want to make you wait any longer.I know I promised a long Chapter, but it just wouldn't come. I apologize. I do have the next one plotted out, so don't worry. It won't take months to finish this time.


	5. caught!

Harry raced through the forbidden forest, not caring what he crashed into. This was proved to be the point when he closed his eyes and crashed into a Quidditch goal. As soon as he hit it, he passed out.

Draco's POV  
I raced through the forest, hoping nothing had happened to my Harry. I was on my way back to my hideout after a morning walk, when I saw Harry come out of the hole with him. I couldn't believe my eyes. Not only did he know where my hideout was, but he had shown Harry where it was, and that meant...Oh, merlin, no! That meant that Harry had seen my room, and the pictures in my room. Surely he thought I was crazy now. Hang on, why was Harry with my brother...the no good, traitorous piece of-

Draco ran out on to the pitch, searching frantically for Harry. His eyes landed on a heap at the bottom of a Quidditch goal. He gasped and ran towards the heap, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. His prayers weren't answered, however, as he dropped to his knees in front of Harry's body.  
"H-harry?" he whispered, " Harry, are you okay? Please...answer me...Ha-Ow!" Harry's hand hit Draco's head as he moved to rub his own.  
"Mmmm. my head hurts, Draco...DRACO?!?!"  
"Yes, it's me. Are you alright? C'mon, let's get you up to the school. I can't believe you, of all people, could be careless enough to run into a goal post! You practically live on- What's that?"  
Harry repeated what he said. "I said, you were dead...I saw you...you died."  
"No, Harry, my brother died. Not me. Although, now that you mention it, I almost did die, what with you throwing hexes at me!"  
"B-brother!?" Harry shrieked.  
"Yes, my twin. He was supposed to be on house arrest, but apparently he escaped."  
"Merlin!"  
"What? What's the matter?!"  
"Draco, when was the last time you saw me?"  
"Um...OH! When you broke my nose...Bloody good right hand hook, though. By far better than the mudblood's!"  
Harry jerked away from Draco, and collapsed to the ground, sobbing. When Draco out a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, he shoved him off, and shouted, " Fuck off Malfoy!"  
"Harry, what the fuck has gotten into you? You're acting like a baby! Get the fuck off this muddy ground, and let me take you to the hospital wing!... NOW!" he shouted when nothing happened.  
"Why do you care? Your brothers the one that fucked me, so it's not like you care!"  
"I do care, I don't know why, but-wait, what? He fucked you? Why the hell would you let him do that?"  
"B-b-because, because I thought it was...you" harry whispered, hanging his head in shame.  
"You like me? Like that?"  
"What the fuck do you think? Now I'm just a worthless no-good, piece of shit whore for Death Eaters..."  
"No."  
"What?"  
"I said no. You aren't any of those things." Draco said, bending down to reach Harry's ear. "I know you don't believe that...Haaarryyyyy"  
Harry shivered as Draco's breath ghosted across his ear. "Mmmmm"  
"Like that?"  
"Mmm Hmm"  
"Want more?"  
Harry looked up at him with wide eyes. "You want me?"  
"Mmm Hmm"  
"Even after-"  
"Yessssssss!" Draco said, punctuating with a nip on Harry's ear.  
"Oh!"  
"Now. Get up."  
Harry scrambled to get up, but kept slipping on the mud. Draco just laughed. Harry glared at him, then grabbed his legs and pulled him down.  
"Ha! Now who's in the mud!" Harry cried, near hysterics himself.  
"You you...PIG!"  
Between laughs, and tears, Harry managed, "so...so...so...so are y-y-y-youuuuuu!!!"  
Draco stopped laughing, and eyed Harry. Then, suddenly, Harry was clobbered in the face with a handfull of mud.  
gasp! "You bitch! How dare you!"  
Draco just looked at him innocently.Then he tackled Harry, pinning him effectively to the ground. He wiped off the mud on Harry's face, and kissed him briefly on his lips.  
"See? I still want you."   
Harry gazed up at him with stubborn eyes, and bucked upward, sending their erections into overdrive. As he looked up, Draco's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he gasped.  
"Merlin! do it again...please?"  
"Did the great Draco just say please? to me?" Harry whispered seductively.  
"Yes! Now, please! If you aren't going to do anything, then I have a big problem to take care of...ALONE!" Draco shouted as he stomped off to the school.  
Harry managed to get up and ran after him. It was his turn to tackle, this time.  
"What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?" Draco ground out.  
Instead of responding, Harry just took Draco's hand helping him up. Then he led him to the Prefect's bathroom, and turned the faucets on.  
"Get in" He growled.  
"Harry? are you coming in?" When he looked around, Harry was no where to be seen. Instead, he felt a hand on his cock, slowly moving. He gasped, and bucked.  
"Harry, get your arse up here!" he said, pulling Harry up.  
"What do you want?" Harry snapped.  
"You"  
"Mmmmmm...then take me."  
"What?!"  
"I said, then take me. I want you to wipe every memory of that...bastard...away from me. Make me yours Draco, please...Make me come for you..."  
"Harry, stop this. Are you sure you're ready? I don't want to take advantage of you...I...I care too much to do that."  
"I want it. I want you Draco."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, now take me, damnit!"

Snape's POV  
I couldn't believe my eyes, or ears for that matter when Draco and Potter came into the school, both covered in mud. And Potter was leading Draco by the hand. And my dear godson was actually letting him. I decided to follow them, and was most concerned to see them both walk in to the Prefect's Bathroom. I went in quietly after them.  
I watched them carefully, noting the concerned look in Draco's eyes, and the hurt look in Potter's eyes. As I watched the interaction between them play out, I realized that what they were doing was going beyond just comforting kisses. This was definately not good. I couldn't let their teenage hormones ruin Draco's chance at finding his mate. Two Malfoys are crazy enough when pissed. But two Malfoy veelas were even worse. Just as I stepped out to stop them, Potter did something most...interesting.

Draco looked up at Harry, and looked him square in the eyes.  
"No"  
Harry's eyes flashed dangerously "What did you say?"  
"I said no. Take me. I don't feel right about taking you, I feel a pull to...to belong to you"  
Harry looked at him with sudden understanding. "I feel it too. A pull to dominate."  
Draco nodded, pulling Harry down to kiss him. As the kiss progressed, they saw a shadow move, but didn't bother to look. By now, the fire inside them had been ignited to full force, and would not be stopped.  
Harry pulled away, and looked Draco in the eyes. Then he turned Draco's head and bit his neck, claiming him. Draco's body arched upward in ecstacy, and the whole room went haywire. Everything started vibrating, and humming, and then a loud crash resounded through the room as the stained glass windows broke. The water started splashing out, only to be refilled immediatly by more water and bubbles from the taps.

Snape's POV  
I ran out and opened the door, sensing the headmistress coming. She ran past me to see what was happening.

Mcgonnagal's POV  
As I rushed past Snape, I saw what had the whole school shaking. Literally.  
"Proffesor Snape, it appears Draco has found his mate."  
"So it would. Should we let them proceed, or should we stop them?"  
"I think it would be dangerous to stop them, so...Let's just see to protecting their privacy, and the school" She stopped and gasped when she heard what Harry said next.

"Draco, You're mine. I'm gonna fuck you till you pass out, and then..." Here he bit Draco again, darkening the mark made earlier "I'm going to impale myself on your cock, and make you fuck me."  
Draco whimpered, and his cock strained against his Harry's.  
Harry look up at the intruders, smirked, and then they were sent flying through the air my an invisible force.  
He didn't care if they were caught, he would have his Draco no matter what


	6. time of death

Draco's POV

Draco woke up feeling chilled, and sore everywhere he could feel. Looking at his body, he saw the culprit for the pain; Harry had bitten him so much, he was nearly blue skinned. As he thought of Harry, he realized that he wasn't there, and got up to look for him. Stepping out of the now dry tub, he found himself frozen to the spot by a terrible feeling in his gut. Something was screaming at him to run. Fast. He sprinted to the door and yanked it open, tearing it off it's hinges. Then he took off to the left, towards the Great Hall, and towards his Harry.

Harry's POV

"Why? Why are you doing this?"  
"Harry, you need to calm down, and listen to us."  
"Snape's right, Harry, calm down! We don't need anything else broken!"  
"I will not calm the fuck down! I want my Mate, and you can't stop m-AHHHHH" Harry dropped to his knees in pain, as Snape crucio'd him.  
"I...told...you...you can't...stop me...Draco..is.. MIIIIINE!!!!!" As Harry's fists clenched, Draco burst through the doors, and ran immediatley in front of Harry to stop the attacks.  
As McGonnagal lifted her wand and aimed it at Draco, he was suddenly engulfed in Silver and Red flames that reflected the anger in his eyes. It seemed to those watching that the higher the wand went, the higher Draco levitated, and the hotter the flames became.

"D-draco, don't! P-p-please!"  
Draco spun around and grabbed Harry by the neck, audibly growling.  
"You're mine. They won't touch you!"  
As he stared into Harry's eyes, his other hand snaked behind him and grabbed Severus by the throat.  
"Draco?"  
"You TRAITOR!!!!"  
"Draco, you know what your parents told me to do! I had no choice!"  
"Wrong! You had a choice, you simply chose wrong! You will not touch him EVER again!"  
A loud crack resounded through the room as Snape's neck broke under the pressure of Draco's hand.  
Immediatly his flames were gone, just to be replaced by a purple haze surrounding him and Harry, and he leaned into Harry with a searing kiss that caused Harry to start emitting haze himself.  
"I love you Harry, I always have, and always will."  
"I know Draco. I l-"  
"Harry? HARRY?!?!?!?"  
Glass shattered everywhere, tables floated, and food went flying as Draco suddenly changed into something completley un-human. He charged into the shadows and leaped on the attacker, dragging Harry's body behind him, and slashed at the shadow's throat, drenching himself and the surrounding area with blood, the whole time screaming.  
When he was sure it was dead, he curled up with Harry's body on his lap.  
"No, no...no...no, Harry, wake up, please! I'll give you skittles! Please! Just wake up!""Oh gods, what have I done?!"  
As Madame Pomfrey(sp?) finished healing Professor Snape, she came over to Draco slowly, and reached her hand out to Harry's wrist.  
Shaking her head, she whispered softly, "Time of Death-"

A/N: Well? better then the previously released version? Or no? smiles deviously


	7. duel, or should we say dual?

Harry opened his eyes and looked around him.  
"He's awake."  
"Awake?! He's bloody lucky to be alive, let alone awake!"  
"True as that may be, Draco, certain actions on your part must be dealt with immediately."  
"But sir, he's only just awake!"  
"I understand. But we have allowed you to go unpunished for long enough already. We have also made a deal."  
"Yes sir."  
Draco turned to Harry and squeezed his hand tightly.  
"Whatever happens, Love, know that you will always be my soul."  
In a hoarse whisper, barely audible, Draco could hear a "And You I" as he walked off with Severus.

"Draco, you shouldn't have done what you did. And I know you know it was wrong."  
Lowering his head, he only nodded.  
"But, given the circumstances, we cannot properly punish you at this time. and we must also take into account the gestation period for such a thing, which is longer than normal, therefore."  
Snape raised his head and looked into Draco's eyes.  
"Draco, you are free to go on the condition that we monitor your safety for the next 11 months. Deal?"  
"Sir?"  
"Yes?"  
"What are you monitoring me for?"  
"Draco-"  
Madam Pomfrey came rushing in at that moment, seizing the attention of both men.  
"Harry is pregnant!"  
Severus hung his head, and smirked.  
"Draco, You're pregnant."  
Draco looked between the two of them in disbelief. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to go to his Harry first, rejoice for the lack of punishment, or seriously get his ears checked, 'cause he thought Severus had just told him he was pregnant.  
"Sir?"  
"Go." He replied, with a knowing look on his face.  
"Thank you sir-so much sir-I can't believe it!" He said, as he rushed down the corridor to his Harry to attempt to explain the whole situation, and; of course get it all explained to himself...


End file.
